1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to measurement error correcting methods and electronic component characteristic measuring devices, and more specifically to a measurement error correcting method and an electronic component characteristic measuring device which measure electrical characteristics of an electronic component at signal line ports connected to signal lines, concerning application or detection of a high frequency signal, and at nonsignal line ports other than the signal line ports, with the electronic component mounted on a test jig, and which calculate estimated values that will be obtained if the electronic component is measured with it mounted on a reference jig enabling measuring only the signal line ports.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a surface mount electronic component having no coaxial connector, such as the above electronic component, may be measured concerning its electrical characteristics, with it mounted on a jig including a coaxial connector, and the jig and a measuring device connected via a coaxial cable. In this measurement, variance of properties of each jig and variance of characteristics of each coaxial cable and each measuring device cause a measurement error.
Regarding the coaxial cable and the measuring device, by performing measurement in a state in which a standard unit having reference characteristics is connected to the measuring device via the coaxial cable, an error on the side of the measuring device from an end of the coaxial cable to which the standard unit is connected can be identified.
However, regarding the jig, an error in electrical characteristic between a terminal on which the electronic component is mounted and the coaxial connector connecting to the coaxial cable cannot be accurately identified. In addition, it is not easy to perform adjustment so that characteristics are identical between jigs. In particular, it is very difficult to adjust jigs in a broad bandwidth so that characteristics are identical between the jigs.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to perform measuring correcting-data-acquisition samples in a state with the samples mounted on a plurality of jigs, deriving a numerical expression for correcting a relative error between a certain jig (this is called a “reference jig”) and a different jig (this is called a “test jig”), and, from results obtained with an arbitrary electronic component mounted on the test jig, using the numerical expression to calculate estimated values of electrical characteristics that will be obtained if the electronic component is mounted on the reference jig. For example, the reference jig is used to guarantee electrical characteristics for a user, and the test jig is used for measurement for good item selection in an electronic component production process. See, for example, Non-Patent Document 1: GAKU KAMITANI (Murata Manufacturing Co., Ltd.), “A METHOD TO CORRECT DIFFERENCE OF IN-FIXTURE MEASUREMENTS AMONG FIXTURES ON RF DEVICES,” APMC, Vol. 2, pp. 1094-1097, 2003; and Non-Patent Document 2: J. P. DUNSMORE, L. BETTS (Agilent Technologies), “NEW METHODS FOR CORRELATING FIXTURED MEASUREMENTS,” APMC, Vol. 1, pp. 568-571, 2003.
This technique can cope with a case in which an electronic component to be measured includes only signal line ports (ports connected to signal lines concerning application or detection of a high frequency signal for measuring an arbitrary electrical characteristic of the electronic component by using a measuring device).
However, when the electronic component to be measured includes ports (connected to nonsignal lines, having no relationship with electrical characteristic measurement, such as a power-supply line and a GND line, and hereinafter referred to as “nonsignal line ports”) other than the signal line ports, electrical characteristics of the electronic component, themselves, are changed by properties of a jig connected to the nonsignal line ports. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, this cannot cope with a case in which a characteristic guarantee is performed, with the test jig used for measurement with the nonsignal line ports connected to the measuring device, and the reference jig used with the nonsignal line ports unchanged (i.e., without connecting the nonsignal line ports to the measuring device).
For example, as shown in FIG. 29(a), in the case of an electronic component 2 (this type of electronic component is hereinafter referred to as a “shunt type”) including a nonsignal line port connected to the ground for high frequency via some element, a reference jig 4 have coaxial connectors 4a and 4b connected to signal line ports of the electronic component 2 and an element 4s connected to a nonsignal line port of the electronic component 2. In addition, as shown in FIG. 29(b), a test jig 6 includes coaxial connectors 6a and 6b connected to the nonsignal lines port of the electronic component 2 and a coaxial connector 6c connected to the nonsignal line port of the electronic component 2.
Also, as shown in FIG. 30(a), in the case of an electronic component 3 (this type of electronic component is hereinafter referred to as a “float type”) in which an element is connected between nonsignal line ports, a reference jig 5 includes coaxial connectors 5a and 5b connected to signal line ports of the electronic component 3 and an element 5s connected between the nonsignal line ports of the electronic component 3. For the nonsignal line ports, RF measurement is not performed. In addition, as shown in FIG. 30(b), a test jig 7 includes coaxial connectors 7a and 7b connected to the signal line ports of the electronic component 3 and coaxial connectors 7c and 7d connected to the nonsignal line ports. Not only for the signal line ports but also for the nonsignal line ports, RF measurement is performed.